Sur la terre comme au ciel
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Gabriel fait gentiment son service du matin dans un diner quand un client bien particulier faire son apparition. Nom d'un Michel en tutu rose ! Que vient faire Castiel dans son restau habillé comme un clochard ? Où sont ses deux singes de compagnies ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Il veut juste retrouver ses pouvoirs pénards sans risquer ses plumes en lambeaux !
1. Chapter 1 - Ciel - Chute et rechute

Hello ! Bienvenu sur ce two-shot ! Première chose à savoir : il n'y aura pas de destiel ou de sabriel explicite ! Dans ma tête les deux existent mais ils ne sont pas le but de cette fic (si tant est qu'elle en ait un...) et je ne les aie pas du tout développés ! Ça peut être aussi bien pris comme du sheap ou de l'amitié !

(attend que la moitié de la salle ait passé les portes de sortie)

Ensuite, c'est ce que j'appelle une fic complète ou équilibrée. Pas de dominance dans les thèmes entre l'humour, l'angoisse et le réconfort ! Ça s'alternera avec l'histoire ! Y a quand même un bon fond de hurt/comfort, mais même ça c'est mixé avec le reste ;)

et maintenant je vous dis bonne lecture !

.

 **Sur la terre comme au ciel**

.

 _Ciel_

.

Chute et rechute

.

Castiel avait faim. Il avait soif aussi. Il avait utilisé ses derniers billets pour se rendre intraçable auprès de sa famille. Il avait donc mal par-dessus le marché. Mal au ventre à cause du tatouage encore douloureux, mal au ventre de ressentir cette sensation si peu habituelle de creux dans l'estomac qui vous tord les entrailles, mal au ventre depuis des jours d'avoir vu ses espoirs se briser après y avoir cru tellement fort. Avoir cru que Dean pourrait apprécier une créature surnaturelle, un ange, un enfoiré d'emplumé.

Castiel avait mal, terriblement mal. Et la maison était si loin...

000

\- Ça fera sept dollars cinquante mes jolies, fit Gabriel avec un sourire rayonnant.

Les deux clientes rougirent de plaisir et l'Archange aux ailes déplumées récupéra le billet de dix avec un clin d'œil charmeur. Encore un bon pourboire dans la poche ! Il était le meilleur ! Il rejoignit Stan à la caisse qui encaissa la commande et mit de côté son tip. Il en profita pour récupérer les deux cafés et l'assiette de pancakes pour la table douze et son couple d'amoureux qui se mangeaient des yeux. C'était presque mignon. Dommage pour le gars que ce soit la quatrième naïve qu'il ramenait depuis le début de la semaine avec l'intention de la trousser dans sa voiture garée en face. Et quel malheur que Gabriel ait, par une affreuse maladresse, fait tomber des laxatifs dans son café ! Déplorable, vraiment...

Il avait quand même eu droit à un pourboire généreux. Comme quoi, la justice divine ça payait !

Après ce petit tour de malice, Gabriel prit une pause assis au comptoir en regardant avec délice le jeune homme qui venait de sortir se tortiller et devenir verdâtre. Aujourd'hui, ce dernier allait avoir bien du mal à jouer les bourreaux des cœurs !

La cloche de la porte d'entrée carillonna, rappelant Gabriel à l'ordre. Ou presque. Dans une minute ! On n'était qu'en milieu de matinée et les clients de cette heure n'étaient généralement pas pressés. Pour l'instant, l'Archange devait absolument combler son besoin urgent de sucre. À voir tous ces pancakes et ces tartes lui passer sous le nez à longueur de journée, il découvrait ce qu'était la torture, la vraie. Heureusement, Piper la cuisinière ne rechignait jamais à lui refiler un donut ou un beignet. C'était pour son hypoglycémie, comprenez ?

Après avoir englouti sa pâtisserie avec quelques gémissements orgasmiques surjoués sous le regard dégoûté de Stan, Gabriel dut malgré tout essuyer ses doigts plein de sucres et retourner à la salle pour s'occuper du nouveau client.

\- Bienvenue au Blue Paradise Monsieur ! Je vous conseille grandement la tarte aux noix de pécan, elle est du tonnerre ! déballa Gabriel avec un immense sourire en tendant la carte avant de se figer.

Oh merde. Oh putain de bordel de merde de Luci en string !

\- Gabriel ? souffla Castiel en plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Non le pape. Bien sûr Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tes deux singes de compagnies sont dans le coin ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec méfiance.

Rien de tel que c'est deux-là pour ruiner votre petite vie tranquille et faire la publicité de votre existence.

\- Non, murmura Castiel en baissant les yeux. Je voudrais juste... Manger, déglutit-il avec difficulté en lâchant une poignée de petites monnaies devant lui.

Gabriel baissa les yeux sur la ferraille et remarqua les vêtements froissés, le visage fatigué et l'allure générale pas très net. Il soupira. Son frère cadet s'était apparemment mis dans une belle galère. Pour changer... Et lui ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Cassi comme ça. Il était vraiment trop bon !

\- Piper, un double cheeseburger avec une frite géante, deux parts de tartes et deux cafés ! commanda Gabriel à voix haute.

\- Gabriel je ne... voulut protester Castiel qui s'était attendu au mieux à un cookie et peut-être un café, au moins un verre d'eau.

\- C'est pour moi, grumpha l'Archange en faisant la moue.

Gabriel retourna au comptoir pour se donner contenance. Son petit frère, ici... Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! En même temps, avec tous les anges qui devaient se balader sur terre, statistiquement il avait déjà dû en croiser un ou deux dans un costume humain mais vu que personne ne connaissait sa tronche... Sauf Castiel. Or le voir lui, ici, dans son diner parmi tous ceux existants en Amérique et à St Louis, pendant son service ? Ça relevait du miracle ! Le Paternel était vraiment chiant parfois...

\- Gabe, je crois pas qu'il pourra payer tout ça ton gars, remarqua Stan en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant au clochard.

\- Je paye pour lui, souffla Gabriel en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Il y aurait donc un cœur sous tout ce vice ? se moqua Piper en posant le hamburger et son accompagnement sur le passe-plat.

\- Hey ! Je suis la vertu même ! rétorqua le blond en ajoutant les cafés au plateau ainsi que les tartes.

\- Tu parles, grogna Stan. Dieu aurait honte en voyant à quel point tu salis le nom de l'un de Ses fils.

Si tu savais Stannounet, si tu savais, pensa Gabriel avec amusement.

\- Puisque je suis aussi horrible que ça, vous allez vous débrouiller sans moi un moment ! Je vais manger avec ma B.A. du jour !

Gabriel rejoignit Castiel et s'assit en face de lui sur la banquette. Il crut un instant que son jeune frère allait se jeter sur le pauvre cheeseburger comme un loup affamé et tout manger y compris le plateau, voir même la table ! Mais non, Castiel eut un sursaut de fierté et se retint malgré son envie visible de tout engloutir d'une seule bouchée. Du moins il se contint au début.

Gabriel regarda avec stupéfaction et tristesse son frère dévorer le burger, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû manger à sa faim depuis un bout de temps. Ça faisait vraiment peine à voir.

\- Refais-moi la même chose sans les cafés Pipe ! lança-t-il sans un regard au cuisine.

Gabriel commença seulement à manger sa première part de tarte pendant que son cadet faisait un sort au frite. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la fin que Castiel regarda honteusement ses mains couvertes de gras, de sel et d'autres choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas identifier. Il ne s'était passé qu'une poignée de jours depuis son passage chez les Winchester et il avait déjà l'impression d'être couvert de toute la crasse du monde. Les pauvres petites serviettes en papier sec mises à disposition n'allaient pas lui être d'une grande aide.

Un chiffon humide tendu par Gabriel apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Presque pas utilisé depuis ce matin.

Castiel n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se débarbouiller les mains ainsi que le visage. Quand il releva les yeux, un nouveau burger était devant lui avec ses frites.

\- Vas-y plus doucement cette fois, lui conseilla Gabriel en attaquant sa deuxième part de tarte.

Castiel suivit le conseil et prit le temps de savourer. Il ne savait pas quand allait être son prochain repas alors autant profiter de l'aubaine.

\- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez branlé toi, gigantor et le porte-flingue, pour foutre un tel bordel sur terre ? Je n'ose plus me brancher sur radio ange et mes pouvoirs angéliques sont en pannes sèches mais les infos-télé en disent assez, surtout avec la pluie de météorite. Vous avez énervé Raphy et il a décidé de se garder le paradis pour lui tout seul ?

\- On te croyait mort, fit remarquer Castiel en reposant son plat, l'estomac soudain noué.

\- Pour vous c'était tout comme ! argua fermement Gabriel en se calant dans au fond de la banquette. Je ne vous suis d'aucune aide pour l'instant et je n'ai pas envie d'y laisser ce qu'il me reste de plumes. Alors quoi ? Raphy fait un caca nerveux parce que Michou n'a pas bien rangé son bureau avant de partir ?

\- J'ai tué Raphaël, lâcha brutalement Castiel en plongeant ses yeux dans les billes dorées.

\- Impossible. T'as peut-être un petit truc en plus Cassi mais tu n'as certainement pas la force pour tuer Raphaël !

\- Je me suis fait aider. Par Crowley et... Par les âmes du purgatoire.

\- Et donc tu as tué Raphael, répéta froidement Gabriel.

\- Oui.

Gabriel se pencha soudain par-dessus la table et attrapa Castiel par le col de son sweat-shirt.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer sur le champ, gronda-t-il entre ses dents sans se préoccuper de Stan et Piper qui les regardaient horrifiés.

\- Je n'en vois aucune.

Les narines frémissantes, Gabriel foudroya des yeux l'angelot qui avait tué son frère aîné, le dernier présent dans cette dimension. La terre n'ayant pas été détruite quand il s'était réveillé de son errance, il en avait déduit que les deux frangins avaient réussi à enfermer Luci et Mimi. Mais Raph' ? Gabriel était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait pris la relève ! Que c'était lui qui avait éjecté autant d'anges sur terre lors d'un grand ménage !

Raphaël était... mort ?

Tout dans les yeux de Castiel criait que c'était la vérité. La pure vérité.

Gabriel lâcha Castiel et se rassit, choqué. Raphaël était mort. L'un de ses jeunes frères l'avait tué, en usant d'âmes normalement confinées à jamais. Raph' était mort. Raphy. Raphaël. Son psychorigide de frère à l'orgueil démesuré. Mort.

\- Gabriel ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Stan en voyant son collègue et ami anéantit et blanc comme un linge.

Il avait eu raison de trouver ce clochard louche !

\- Emballe-moi les restes et mets-moi une boite de donuts. C'est fini pour moi pour aujourd'hui, je rentre.

\- Mais, et le service de ce midi ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce service à la con ! hurla Gabriel en frappant la table avant de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage pour se calmer. Écoute Stan, je.. Je viens d'apprendre qu'un... Qu'un proche est mort... Quelqu'un de très, très proche...

\- Tu peux rentrer, on se débrouillera, et pareil pour demain. Appelle-nous quand ça ira mieux, intervint Piper en posant une main sur son épaule.

Gabriel hocha la tête et récupéra le sac en plastique contenant les boites en polystyrène que la cuisinière venait de remplir.

\- Et toi, tu viens avec moi, gronda l'Archange en empoignant son frère cadet.

000

Castiel avait tout raconté à Gabriel. Tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis qu'il était « mort » des mains de Lucifer. Il n'avait rien omis, rien caché, n'avait pas essayé de se justifier ou de s'excuser. Il avait simplement inventorié les faits. L'enfermement de Lucifer et Michel ainsi que de Sam. Le retour de Sam sans âme. La prise de pouvoir de Raphaël, sa plongée dans l'enfer de Machiavel avec Crowley pour récupérer les âmes du purgatoire. La mort de Raphaël, la libération des léviathans, leurs morts, le purgatoire, Naomie.

Gabriel avait écouté en silence, sans réagir, ses billes dorées fixées sur lui. Puis Castiel avait parlé de la tablette des anges, du sort de Métatron. Gabriel avait ouvert des yeux horrifiés, comprenant enfin comment cette longue et lente déchéance vers toujours plus de ténèbres et de malheurs avait eu une telle fin en apothéose.

Castiel le laissa appréhender les nouvelles et regarda à nouveau autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés. La maison de Gabriel, de plain-pied, était incroyable et démesurée, tout comme le mauvais goût de son propriétaire. Des sols en marbres, des tapisseries psychédéliques, des statues grecques et romaines, des fourrures en guise de tapis et du mobilier qui devait dater des sixties. Ceci dit, le principe de décoration ne voulant rien dire pour Castiel, une table étant une table et une chaise, une chaise, sa forme, sa couleur et la façon dont elle s'harmonisait avec le reste lui étant un concept inconnu, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter d'éventuels cauchemars à cause de la déco. Par contre, le double frigo américain de Gabriel, sa cuisine toute équipée aux placards bien remplis et les nombreuses chambres ainsi que l'espace disponibles, ça, ça l'impressionnait. Vraiment. Il en venait presque à espérer que son frère l'autorise à rester. Presque.

Il avait déjà été déçu et expulsé une fois et cette fois-là il n'avait pas annoncé à son hôte qu'il avait tué son frère aîné ainsi que d'autres membres de la famille ni qu'il avait été la cause du bannissement de la dite famille hors de la maison.

Il n'allait pas rester. C'était certain.

\- Quand tu fous le bordel, c'est pas à moitié, soupira finalement Gabriel en caressant Fenrir, son Jack Russel qui s'était inquiété du silence et du calme inhabituel de son maître. Et donc, tous nos frères ont perdu leurs jolies petites plumes ? Dommage pour les dégâts collatéraux mais ça leur donnera une bonne leçon.

Castiel n'osa rien dire. La leçon lui paraissait très sévère à lui. Devenir presque humain après avoir vécu des millénaires d'existence angélique c'était... Avilissant. Castiel s'en voulait de penser ainsi mais les faits étaient là, vivre en faible singe dénudé devant répondre à des besoins biologiques primaires était purement avilissant pour un ange, quel que soit son rang.

\- Et Raphy est mort, soupira à nouveau Gabriel en regardant le plafond.

\- Il voulait relancer l'apocalypse.

\- M'étonne pas de lui tiens. Mais mort...

Castiel aurait bien aimé s'excuser auprès de Gabriel mais il ne savait ni comment le faire, ni s'il en avait le droit. Il ne regrettait pas après tout, Raphaël l'avait tué ainsi que bon nombre de ses amis et il menaçait de libérer Lucifer et Michel. Sauf que Raphaël était aussi le frère de Gabriel, un frère très proche, et ce dernier semblait réellement anéanti par la nouvelle de sa mort.

Et puis, sans avertissement, l'Archange partit dans un violent fou rire.

\- Finalement, faut croire que la fuite a toujours été la meilleure solution, ricana-t-il. Ne suis-je pas le dernier Archange en vie dans cette dimension après tout ? Ne le suis-je pas ! hurla-t-il au ciel, les yeux emplis de rage. Putain de Père...

Castiel le regarda avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Il y avait le blasphème bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout la peine évidente de Gabriel, chose totalement inhabituelle, autant pour un ange que pour cet ange en particulier. Et Castiel venait lui aussi de réaliser. Gabriel était le dernier. Le dernier des quatre Archanges à avoir vu Dieu, à Lui avoir parlé, à savoir où Il avait résidé. Gabriel était le dernier aîné...

\- Prends la chambre que tu veux, fit le blond d'une voix très lasse. Le frigo est plein, fait comme chez toi. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. On reparle de tout ça demain.

Gabriel se leva, la mine défaite et s'enfonça dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Castiel le regarda s'en aller et son regard se dirigea automatique vers les boites repas. Avec honte, il devait admettre que la culpabilité n'était pas la seule chose à lui tordre le ventre.

000

Raphaël.

Mort.

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, à le concevoir.

Déjà que Lucifer et Michel étaient déclarés disparus.

Certes, ils étaient tous les deux bien vivants dans la cage. Totalement hors de porté et en train de se mettre sur la tronche mais vivant. Un jour, la terre disparaîtra, les mondes s'effondreront ainsi que les étoiles et l'ensemble de l'univers, alors la cage se rouvrira et ils reviendront. C'était une question de temps, plusieurs dizaines de milliards ou centaines de milliards d'années. C'était long, même pour un être comme lui, mais ça arriverait un jour, une maigre consolation mais une consolation quand même. Alors que Raphaël...

Raphaël était mort.

Sachant qu'il ne risquait a priori plus rien à renouer avec quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs, Gabriel avait cherché son frère, espérant presque que celui-ci s'apercevrait de sa présence et viendrait lui passer le savon du millénaire. Mais rien.

Il était mort. Bel et bien mort.

Raphaël avait rejoins le grand fleuve des énergies.

Gabriel ne digérait pas la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas une question de découverte de sa propre mortalité, ça, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire sa crise d'angoisse deux millénaires ou trois auparavant. C'était juste de savoir que Raphaël, quelqu'un avait qui il avait vécu durant des milliards d'années aux côtés de Luci et Michel, n'était plus. Qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Lentement, allongé sur son lit, Gabriel déploya ses ailes au-dessus de lui. Elles n'étaient que peau et os. On aurait dit un vieux poulet déplumé. Un petit duvet repoussait mais de façon très lente et parcimonieuse. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Même préparé et millimétré, son tour de passe-passe avec Lucifer ne pouvait se faire sans dégât, sans qu'il ne meurt d'une certaine façon, ne devenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il avait mis un an à se rappeler qu'il était plus qu'un esprit errant. Une autre année à récupérer son corps et une de plus à le soigner – il y tenait à celui-là ! Pour rester hors des capteurs du paradis qui connaissait maintenant son existence en tant que dieu païen et embrouilleur en plus d'archange, il avait dû réduire ses pouvoirs à peau de chagrin, diminuer sa vitesse de soin et la repousse de ses ailes et de ses plumes, ainsi que celle de sa Grâce.

Il avait ensuite récupéré sa maison achetée au moment où Lucifer faisait son grand retour ainsi que le compte en banque bien garni qui y était associé, se félicitant au passage de sa prudence. Il avait ainsi pu tranquillement lécher ses plaies à l'abri des problèmes. Et pendant deux ans il avait vécu en banal humain, ne donnant plus sa justice divine qu'à l'aide de médicament plus ou moins violent, allant du simple laxatif à la pilule qui vous donnait des délires paranoïaques et, pour les pire cas, des poisons qui faisaient fondre vos organes de l'intérieur. Il avait débuté une petite vie tranquille en attendant de se remplumer, pas pressé. Qu'est-ce qu'une décennie quand on compte sa vie en milliard d'années ? Il avait pris un emploi de serveur pour voir du monde, renouer avec l'humanité, exercer sa justice directe et surtout, pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Il aurait préféré concierge mais déboucher les chiottes autrement que par un claquement de doigt ? Niet !

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été persuadé que le Paradis était géré par Raphaël et que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que par Michel. Il s'était apparemment trompé et pas qu'un peu.

Et Raphaël était mort.

Gabriel Lui en voulait. Tout était entièrement de Sa faute ! Le comportement de Michel, la prison de Lucifer et la mort de Raphaël, tout était de Sa faute !

Gabriel frappa son matelas du poing en serrant les dents, maudissant ce Père qui laissait ses fils s'entre-déchirer, laissant s'écraser au sol ses ailes en piteux état.

000

Castiel se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis avant sa chute.

Il avait pu profiter d'une douche, redécouvrant le plaisir de l'eau chaude coulant sur lui et du savon nettoyant la crasse. Il en était ressorti propre, apaisé et vivifié par le gel douche mentholé et réchauffé jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à remettre ses vêtements crasseux, pas même son caleçon, il s'était donc glissé nu dans les draps de coton fin et avait manqué gémir de bonheur quand la couverture et l'oreiller en plumes l'avaient enrobé. Il se serait presque cru dans les ailes d'un de ses frères ou de retour à la maison, au Paradis.

Parmi toutes les chambres disponibles dont certaines lui avaient donné des sueurs froides – pourquoi des chaînes au mur ? - il avait choisit celle presque entièrement blanche, du sol au mur en passant par la literie. Au plafond des angelots peints le regardaient depuis leurs nuages sur un fond de ciel bleu. Des cupidons potelés étaient sculptés sur les colonnes baroques en marbre blanc et un vitrail coloré et majestueux représentant l'ascension de Marie servait de fenêtre.

Cette chambre lui avait semblé une évidence.

Maintenant il avait chaud et le ventre plein. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Gabriel pas loin et enfoui sous le duvet moelleux. Par conséquent, il se sentait aussi plus vulnérable que jamais.

Demain...

Demain il allait très sûrement devoir quitter tout ça. L'hospitalité de Gabriel ne s'expliquait que par le choc de la révélation. Une fois remis, il allait être jeté dehors. Encore. Ça allait lui faire mal à nouveau.

Ce cœur qui n'était qu'une artère hypertrophiée et qui ne servait qu'à distribuer le sang dans son corps lui faisait mal. Castiel commençait à comprendre toutes les expressions humaines idiotes à ce sujet : avoir le cœur lourd, gros, serré, crevé, brisé, fendu, ouvrir son cœur, avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, avoir chaud au cœur... Cet organe qui lui avait toujours paru anodin et à peine plus utile que les autres, prenait soudain toute son importance maintenant que chaque battement lui était douloureux. Ce mal interne et moral lui paraissait bien pire que toutes les blessures physiques qu'une lame, angélique ou non, pouvait lui infliger.

Castiel ne connaissait qu'un remède pour faire diminuer la douleur.

Il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour sortir du nid chaud et aller chercher un objet dans la poche de son jean. Un portable. Celui que Dean lui avait donné. Il retourna immédiatement sous les couvertures et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le téléphone contre lui.

Castiel s'endormit, apaisé, dans cette chambre virginale à la gloire du paradis. Il était presque comme à la maison.

000

Gabriel jouait avec Fenrir dans l'immense salon, lui lançant encore et encore un os en plastique sans se soucier des éventuels dégâts que le chien causait en sautant sur les canapés, les tables ou en bousculant la décoration. Le Jack Russel venait de lui rapporter son jouet quand Castiel fit son apparition.

\- Ça c'est un bon chien, le félicita Gabriel avant d'abandonner une friandise au poulet à son chien. Salut Cassi.

\- Gabriel.

\- La cafetière est pleine et tu sais où se trouve le frigo, dit-il avec une certaine froideur.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Cette nuit était déjà bien.

\- Tu me quittes déjà ? Au petit matin ? Moi qui croyais que nous commencions une grande histoire d'amour ! Goujat !

Castiel regarda Gabriel avec incompréhension, déstabilisé par son humeur changeante, tantôt accueillante, tantôt glaciale. Sans parler de la référence. Aucun sort de Métatron ne pourrait lui donner assez d'informations pour suivre les délires de Gabriel.

\- T'es pas obligé de partir, souffla Gabriel en mordant dans une barre chocolatée sortie de nulle part. Je doute que tu aies où que ce soit où aller, surtout depuis que Jesse James t'as foutu à la porte, et ma maison est grande.

\- J'ai tué Raphaël, rappela Castiel en détournant le regard.

\- Oh mais rassure-toi, je ne te le pardonne absolument pas, indiqua Gabriel d'une voix mielleuse en se rapprochant avant de le prendre par le col. Je t'en voudrais durant les siècles à venir pour ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer !

\- C'était nécessaire, plaida Castiel. Il voulait relancer l'apocalypse.

\- Rien à foutre ! J'en ai rien à foutre que sa mort ait été nécessaire ou qu'il ait déclenché une guerre civile au Paradis avec ton aide ! C'était mon frère ! Il avait peut-être mérité ce qui lui est arrivé mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'en vouloir pour avoir été l'instrument de Sa volonté !

\- Tu disais qu'Il était parti, releva Castiel d'une voix étouffée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sa volonté va au-delà du temps et de l'espace, grogna Gabriel en le relâchant.

\- Il voudrait vraiment mieux que je parte je pense... déglutit l'ange déchu avec difficulté en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... continua Gabriel d'une voix grinçante et douloureuse. Je connais Raph', il ne se serait laissé raisonner par personne, pas même par Père. C'était le seul moyen pour l'empêcher de nuire davantage... Tu peux rester Castiel. Je t'en veux, énormément, mais je te suis aussi... Reconnaissant. D'une certaine manière, ajouta-t-il avec difficulté, la tête et les épaules basses. J'avais le pouvoir mais pas la volonté de tuer Lucifer. Il en aurait été de même pour Raphy... souffla-t-il amèrement. Reste ici Castiel. Je t'apprendrai la vie humaine. Tu verras, une fois qu'on s'y est fait, il y a des bons côtés.

Castiel rougit malgré lui, repensant immédiatement à sa nuit avec la faucheuse. Gabriel ne manqua pas de le voir et un sourire malicieux reprit comme par magie ses droits sur ses lèvres.

\- Apparemment tu as déjà fait quelques découvertes ! Elle s'appelait comment ?

000

Ce fut étrange de vivre ensemble. Autant pour Castiel qui n'avait jamais vécu dans une maison humaine que pour Gabriel qui n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un – excepté Fenrir.

La première chose qu'ils firent fut d'aller trouver d'autres vêtements pour l'ange aux yeux bleus, les siens étant bon à brûler et ceux de Gabriel trop petits et serrés aux entournures. L'Archange en avait pesté toute la journée en réalisant que même la carrure de Castiel était plus grande que la sienne – et que les vêtements étaient un peu trop lâches au ventre. Gabriel lui montra ensuite les bases à connaître pour vivre en humain sans se faire repérer : le cinéma, la conduite, faire les courses sans donner une crise de nerfs au gérant du magasin, comme prendre soin de soi aussi pour ne pas tomber malade. Castiel avait particulièrement mal pris cette leçon. L'idée même que son corps puisse devenir inopérant à cause d'un virus de quelques nanomètres lui avait paru ridicule ! Gabriel lui avait donc fait un cours magistrale sur toutes les maladies que Castiel pouvait avoir et les symptômes correspondants s'il continuait à ne pas se protéger du froid ou de la pluie.

La leçon avait été efficace. Probablement un peu trop. Castiel était devenu hypocondriaque et mysophobe. Cela avait duré une bonne semaine pendant laquelle l'ange n'osa plus rien toucher jusqu'à ce que Gabriel lui dise, l'air de rien, qu'il avait de toute façon et manière naturelle plusieurs millions de bactéries dans le corps.

La bouteille de Javel avait été éloignée à temps et Castiel s'était finalement calmé. Entre temps, il savait qu'il devait prendre un parapluie quand il pleuvait.

\- Je croyais que tu les avais observés pendant des millions d'année ? râla Gabriel un soir après avoir dû expliquer le principe des feux de circulations.

\- Je me concentrais sur les choses importantes.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Les louanges pour Père, les prophètes, l'avancée des forces démoniaques.

\- Oh misère...

000

Castiel sut exactement à quel moment Gabriel se vengea de la mort de Raphaël.

Durant les cours d'auto-défense.

Gabriel avait réalisé que son cadet continuait de compter sur ses pouvoirs angéliques malgré la disparition de ceux-ci. Castiel agissait toujours comme s'il avait encore la force, la vitesse, l'endurance et les réflexes d'un ange soldat en pleine possession de ses moyens.

La chute fut rude.

Les chutes pour être exact.

Oui, clairement, Castiel en était sûr, l'enseignement de Gabriel sur les arts martiaux n'avait pour but que de lui faire mal et de l'humilier. Gabriel ne l'avait pas contredit à ce sujet. Il lui avait simplement rappelé qu'il était tout de même une cible de choix pour les frangins et frangines en colère. Savoir se défendre était impératif.

C'était vrai.

Mais Gabriel prenait quand même beaucoup trop de plaisir à jeter Castiel au sol, plus ou moins violemment, et à la menacer d'une dague, d'une épée ou d'une machette sous la gorge. Les pires sueurs froides arrivaient quand c'était un revolver qui se plaquait contre son crâne. Gabriel mettait juste quelques secondes de trop à éloigner le canon de l'arme. Quelques secondes interminables, la vie de l'ange aux yeux bleus suspendue à un fil.

000

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi Topgun t'avait renvoyé au chenil, lâcha Gabriel au beau milieu d'un reportage animalier devant une forêt noire à triple étage.

\- Il fait ça pour protéger Sam, expliqua Castiel en serrant dans sa main le portable qu'il gardait toujours dans une poche.

\- Et en quoi ça va aider Samsquatch que tu sois à perpèt'-les-oies ?

\- Je ne peux plus les soigner, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, et Sam allait mal. Dean a quand même trouvé un ange pour l'aider mais je risquais de les mettre en danger en restant. Beaucoup me recherchent.

\- Et c'est qui la bonne poire?

\- Ézéchiel.

\- Nope, ça peut pas être lui, indiqua Gabriel en mordant à pleines dents dans la part de gâteau chargée de sucre, de chocolat et de liqueur à la cerise.

\- Pourtant c'est bien lui qui a répondu à l'appelle.

\- Deux choix : vous vous êtes faits avoir comme des bleus ou Ézéchiel a miraculeusement ressuscité après sa chute ! J'ai mis à jour mes infos maintenant que je me sais être peinard, expliqua l'archange en pointant ses ailes plus fournies bien que toujours dégarnies.

\- Ce n'est pas Ézéchiel qui est en Sam ? interrogea Castiel d'une voix blanche.

\- Gigantor a accepté de se faire posséder ? Vous lui avez fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Après Lucifer, personne de sain d'esprit n'accepterait à nouveau l'un des nôtres dans sa tête ! Remarque, on parle d'un Winchester alors le côté sain d'esprit...

\- Dean m'a dit qu'il s'était présenté en tant qu'Ézéchiel, haleta Castiel, le visage d'une teinte crayeuse.

\- Et moi je me suis fait passer pour un dieu et divers autres créatures pendant des centaines d'années Cassi ! Je me demande qui ça peut être en vrai...

\- Je dois y retourner ! Il faut que je le prévienne !

\- Castiel, je te rappelle qu'il t'a abandonné comme une vieille chaussette sale. Et tu veux encore l'aider ?

\- C'est Dean.

Castiel le regardait d'un air déterminé, tout son corps reprenant sa posture droite et angélique. Gabriel pouvait presque deviner les ailes dans son dos.

\- Que Père nous protège, gémit l'Archange en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Avant je préviens Stan de ma démission. On sait jamais, ton petit copain pourrait avoir envie de me tuer, encore. Faut aussi que je retrouve où j'ai planqué mon gilet pare-balle...

.

A suivre...

.

J'ai commencé cette fic sans trop savoir où elle allait me mener. J'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais, ni de si ça allait avoir un quelconque sens mais ça me plaisait quand même, bizarrement X) Bizarrement parce que je me suis vraiment posée des questions sur ce que j'écrivais !

Mais ça me plaît alors voilà :D La suite Mercredi prochain ! Le grand retour des Winchester )


	2. Chapter 2 - Terre - Mise au point

Je suis très agréablement surprise de voir comment a été accueilli le premier chapitre de ce two-shot :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir tenté l'aventure !

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite ;)

.

 **Sur la terre comme au ciel**

.

 _Terre_

.

Mise au point

.

La route fut longue pour aller jusqu'au QG des hommes de lettre. Gabriel n'habitait pas à côté et ses ailes n'étaient pas assez reconstituées pour voler, encore moins avec un passager. Ils y allèrent en voiture sous la direction de Castiel qui s'assombrissait à chaque arrêt pour nourrir et reposer son faible corps humain. De son côté, Gabriel avait de moins en moins besoin d'entretenir son vaisseau, sa Grâce n'étant plus bridée, elle reprenait lentement des forces et recommençait à se répandre à l'intérieur de son corps en s'occupant de ses besoins vitaux. Il allait tout doucement retrouver son statut Archangélique. Encore un an, peut-être, pour récupérer l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs.

En cours de route, Castiel essaya plusieurs fois de joindre Dean avec son portable, sans succès. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bunker, Gabriel siffla d'admiration.

\- Sans blague, quand cet ange roule les autres dans la farine, il le fait pas à moitié ! Je suis presque admiratif ! Ce bunker est totalement hermétique Cassi, comment tu as pu croire que tu pourrais te faire repérer là-dedans ?

\- Dean et l'ange semblaient en être persuadés.

\- Dean s'est fait pigeonner, tout autant que toi. Moi je dis que cet ange mériterait un oscar ! J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir qui c'est !

Castiel arriva devant la porte et la poussa. Le battant s'ouvrit sans hésitation.

\- « Toi qui entre ici, abandonne toute espoir », cita Gabriel en sortant une sucette de sa poche. Entrons dans la gueule du loup, mon lapin !

Les deux anges pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment avec précaution. L'un était désormais mortel, l'autre toujours à demi et aucun des deux ne souhaitaient mourir d'une balle perdue.

Toutefois, aucun coup de feu ne les accueillis, quant à savoir si c'était bon signe ou non...

\- Passe devant, j'suis même pas censé être vivant moi.

Castiel accepta et s'enfonça dans le bunker suivit par un Gabriel qui força un léger voile d'indifférence sur lui à l'aide de ses ailes maigrelettes.

Dean et Sam étaient en plein déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Castiel, s'écria Dean fortement surpris.

Le chasseur était heureux et étonné, mais surtout un brin inquiet de la réaction d'Ézéchiel devant celui qu'il lui avait expressément demandé d'éloigner. Il aurait sûrement dû désobéir à l'ange et répondre au téléphone quand Castiel l'avait appelé...

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, le salua Sam avec un grand sourire. Tu te sens prêt à venir habiter avec nous cette fois ?

Le mensonge, Castiel s'en souvenait. Dean avait fait croire à son frère qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au bunker. C'était faux. C'était même tout l'inverse. Il aurait adoré y rester, aidé les frères autant que possible tout en restant à côté d'eux et en se sentant protégé. Avoir un foyer. A la place il avait été renvoyé, énième trahison d'une longue liste entre lui et son protégé.

\- Cas', commença Dean avec gêne. Je croyais que tu...

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'ange en occultant la douleur de revoir le chasseur pour se tourner vers Sam.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Castiel ? s'inquiéta-t-il. C'est moi, Sam. Le frère de Dean.

Castiel s'approcha à grandes enjambées et pointa la lame de son épée angélique sous le menton de Sam, le choquant lui et Dean.

Les yeux du cadet Winchester s'illuminèrent et le corps changea de conducteur.

\- Je suis Ézéchiel, annonça l'ange. Vous nous mettez tous en danger en étant ici.

\- T'as changé Zéchy dis-moi, lâcha Gabriel en apparaissant clairement. C'est marrant, on dirait que tes ailes ont sacrément morflé !

\- C'est à cause de la chute.

\- Ça, une chute au beau milieu d'un volcan actif, ça ne m'étonne pas que tes ailes aient l'air aussi déplumées. Il faisait pas trop chaud ? demanda l'Archange avec une fausse naïveté.

\- Qui es-tu ? grinça l'ange inconnu sans perdre son assurance malgré l'épée de Castiel toujours sur lui.

\- Un informateur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? s'énerva Dean en pointant Gabriel.

Le faux Ézéchiel profita de la seconde de distraction offerte par Dean pour s'échapper de la lame de Castiel et sortir la sienne en défense.

\- Je souhaite simplement aider ton frère, argua l'ange en regardant Dean avec sincérité.

\- Il ment, le contra Castiel.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas Ézéchiel et alors ? C'est tout de même grâce à moi si Sam est encore en vie !

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu menti ? gronda l'ange brun.

Le visage de Sam se ferma et l'ange à l'intérieur se mit sur ses gardes.

\- J'ai juste voulu aider un humain, se défendit-il.

\- A mon avis, il n'était pas très apprécié chez nous, proposa Gabriel en s'avançant. Je me demande... Tous les anges se sont fait renvoyer du Paradis ? Absolument tous ? Même ceux qui étaient sous les verrous ? Touché, murmura-t-il avec satisfaction en voyant la Grâce de l'ange frémir.

Pseudo-Ézéchiel fit un pas en arrière, prêt à défendre sa peau.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas ! gronda-t-il férocement.

\- J'ai laissé un criminel pendre possession de mon frère, s'étrangla Dean.

\- Oh, criminel est un bien grand mot, soupira Gabriel l'air soudain très fatigué. Bouc-émissaire conviendrait mieux. Il était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, constata Castiel.

\- Ouaip et vous pouvez ranger vos armes. C'est pas un méchant, juste un pauvre gars qui s'est retrouvé entre le marteau et l'enclume. Mimi l'a accusé de tous les maux parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas et qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir Luci assez longtemps pour qu'il vienne lui botter le cul. En même temps, c'est un peu le principe avec les Archanges, de simples angelots ne peuvent rien contre nous. Mais Michou a toujours été buté comme un âne et la défection de Lulu n'a rien arrangé à son caractère. Une vraie plaie depuis ce temps.

\- Tu peux être plus clair ? C'est qui ce type ? A qui j'ai fait confiance bordel ! s'emporta Dean.

Gabriel se tourna vers l'ange qui le regardait en implorant sa pitié du regard.

\- Je vous présente Gadreel, ancien gardien du jardin d'Eden. Celui qui a laissé Lucifer mettre le boxons et refiler le fruit de la sagesse à Eve ! Le responsable de tous les maux du monde ! fit Gabriel d'une voix théâtrale. Enfin, ça c'est la version officielle.

\- J'avais la confiance de Père, se défendit Gadreel en se servant merveilleusement bien des yeux de chiot battu de Sam. J'ai tout fait pour protéger l'Eden ! Je n'étais pas responsable !

\- Tu as laissé entrer Lucifer dans le jardin, le contra Castiel, des années de bourrage de crâne remontant à la surface.

\- Stop ! cria Gabriel. On range les tomahawks et on sort le calumet de la paix ! Castiel, rappelle-toi ta confrontation « glorieuse » avec Lucifer et Michel et retourne à la niche. Gadreel, j'ai vraiment rien contre toi, je pense sincèrement que tu n'aurais rien pu faire face à Luci, plaida-t-il en regardant avec pitié l'ange-martyr. Il était bien plus puissant que toi et ce qu'il s'est passé... C'était inéluctable et Père le savait. Michel n'aurait jamais du te condamner comme il l'a fait, soupira-t-il avec dépit. Par contre, nous on aimerait récupérer notre Gigantor. Après, tu peux bien te faire passer pour Ézéchiel, Cassiel ou la mère Michelle, on en a rien à cirer du moment que tu ne tues personnes ! Et encore... Va où le vent t'emporte, reste en dehors des radars et profite de la liberté ! Je peux même te donner des conseils sur des endroits sympa à visiter ou des coins discrets pour te planquer. Mais tu dois nous rendre Samsquatch.

\- Sam n'est pas prêt, fit Gadreel, un peu moins sur la défensive. Si je sors, il mourra.

\- Laisse-nous parler avec lui, insista Gabriel.

\- Dis-moi d'abord qui tu es. Réellement.

\- Moi ? Bof, pas grand monde, juste un dieu de passage. Loki, tu connais ?

\- Tu mens.

\- C'est un peu ce que je fais des mieux, c'est pas pour rien que je suis le dieu du mensonge, s'amusa Gabriel.

\- Tu as dit « nous » en parlant les Archanges, tu appelles familièrement Saint Michel, Lucifer et Saint Raphaël et tu...

Le visage de Sam se figea, prouvant que Gadreel avait découvert le nom de son interlocuteur. Les yeux brillèrent aussitôt et Sam récupéra son corps.

\- Allez Deano, t'as plus qu'à tout expliquer à Gigantor !

\- M'expliquer quoi ? demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui d'un air stupéfait.

Dean grimaça mais s'exécuta. Ce fut laborieux, les excuses se mêlant confusément aux explications. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure du récit, l'expression de Sam s'assombrit, ses yeux se durcirent et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais prêt à mourir Dean, dit gravement le chasseur à la fin de son récit.

\- Je voulais te sauver !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! J'étais prêt à mourir ! J'étais enfin prêt à ne plus combattre la mort comme on le fait toujours en déclenchant l'apocalypse au passage ! J'étais prêt à laisser la mort reprendre ses droits sur nous ! De quel droit as-tu pu prendre cette décision pour moi ?

\- Du même droit qui t'as fait m'emmener voir un prédicateur quand les médecins me donnaient une semaine avant de mourir, répliqua froidement Dean. J'étais prêt moi aussi ce jour-là, prêt à lâcher le combat mais tu m'as forcé à vivre !

\- Les choses ont changé depuis !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. A l'époque nous n'avions affaire qu'à des vampires, des fantômes et des loups-garous ! A l'époque, n'importe quel autre chasseur aurait pu prendre ma place ! Toi qui aimes tant parler de justice et de responsabilité, et la nôtre dans la guerre des anges ? Dans le nombre hallucinant de démons qui parcourt notre putain de planète ! La plupart sont là à cause de nous, on le sait tous les deux ! Et toi, tu veux mourir en lâche, et ça je ne l'accepte pas ! Pas plus que je ne peux supporter l'idée que mon petit frère préfère se suicider plutôt que de vivre !

\- Tu m'as arraché mon accord.

\- Et toi tu m'arraches le cœur, on est quitte, répliqua Dean avec douleur en se détournant, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Si tu veux encore te suicider, éjecte Ézéchiel ou Gadreel ou peu importe son nom et ce sera chose faite.

Dean s'en alla sur ses mots, rapidement suivi par Castiel. Sam se retrouva seul dans la cuisine avec Gabriel.

\- Hé bien, siffla l'archange. Vous n'êtes pas les vaisseaux de Mimi et Luci pour rien ! Il ne vous manquait plus que le tonnerre, les éclairs et le déluge et je me serais cru revenu à la grande époque !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda Sam en le fusillant du regard.

\- Moi ? Pas grand chose. Je suis ici en spectateur. J'envisage de faire du pop-corn. Tu les préfères au chocolat ou au caramel, Luci ?

\- Je ne suis pas Lucifer.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué. Dans le cas contraire Deano aurait déjà reçu ton épée de douze pieds dans le bide. Tu as toujours été un impulsif et tu n'as jamais supporté que Michel te contrarie !

\- Je. Ne suis pas. Lucifer !

\- Ah ? J'ai dit le contraire ? demanda innocemment Gabriel. Étonnant ! Et sinon, c'était comment la cage ? Vous êtes fightés longtemps toi et Michou ? Parce que je me souviens que ça pouvait durer des siècles quand tu étais encore au paradis !

Sam ne se retint plus et agrippa le petit homme avant de le coller contre le mur, à hauteur de visage. Gabriel trouvait ça un peu vexant d'avoir les pieds dans le vide...

\- Arrête de me prendre pour ton taré de frère, grinça Sam d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Rassure-toi Samuel, y a aucune chance, répondit Gabriel son expression amusé fondant sur son visage pour ne laisser place qu'au sérieux le plus sévère. Parce que, vois-tu, Lucifer et Michel sont hors de ma portée. Je ne peux plus les voir, les entendre ou même les sentir. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être mort. Un peu comme Raphaël, sauf que lui est bel et bien décédé. Fini les grands frères, plus personne ! Ne reste plus que le Saint Archange Gabriel, le fuyard et le lâche mais aussi le seul à avoir su rester en vie ! En vie mais seul, sa famille déchirée qui ne demande qu'à s'envoyer les soupières à la tronche, et les trois frères avec qui il a passé les premiers milliards d'année de sa vie morts ou tout comme.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Sam sans le lâcher, les yeux plissés par la suspicion.

\- Parce que Dean est trop bouché et borné pour te le dire lui-même alors c'est moi qui vais m'en charger : tu es un abruti Samuel Winchester, encore plus que ton frère qui pourtant atteint des sommets, et je me demande réellement si ton âme t'a été rendu en totalité après ton passage en cage, fit Gabriel avec colère. Tu avais toute la vie devant toi, tu étais un peu mourant mais ce genre de chose peut toujours s'arranger quand on connaît l'envers du décor comme vous. Tu pouvais et peux encore tout faire y compris être heureux, un truc que vous semblez avoir du mal à accepter dans votre famille. Par les couilles de Thor ! Moi aussi je t'aurais ressuscité à la place de Dean, de force s'il le fallait ! Si je pouvais je ferais revenir Raph', Luce et Mich' ! Quitte à ce qu'ils reviennent en tant qu'humain et à m'attirer leur haine éternelle ! Sauf que je peux pas, dit-il la gorge douloureusement serrée. Raph' est mort et mes deux autres idiots sont en cage, inaccessible. Père fait bien les choses, railla-t-il avec amertume. Je sais qu'ils ont fait des conneries monstrueuses mais j'en ai rien à foutre, ce sont mes frères quelles que soient les horreurs qu'ils ont pu commettre. Je les aimerai toujours Samuel Winchester et si j'avais la moindre possibilité pour les faire revenir près de moi, ou même loin, juste les savoir vivants, les sentir vivants, je la saisirais. Ça ne veut pas dire que je leur pardonne toutes leurs conneries, c'est juste ce truc qu'on appelle l'amour Sam. Destructeur et bienfaiteur, tout et rien, illogique et évident. Ça vient du cœur et c'est le truc que tu as dû laisser derrière toi, au fond de la cage.

Sam, choqué, relâcha Gabriel qui retomba lourdement sur ses pieds. Son petit speech l'avait vidé et lui avait rappelé à quel point il se sentait seul depuis qu'il savait pour la mort de Raphaël. Seul dans sa tête, sa Grâce détachée des trois grands liens forts qui l'avaient toujours soutenus. Seul face à l'univers.

\- Ne tue pas Gadreel. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, lui compris, il n'est pas responsable de tous les malheurs de la création, fit Gabriel en sortant de la pièce, laissant Sam seul avec lui-même.

000

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Dean regardait d'un œil morne la bouteille d'alcool entre ses mains. Elle n'était qu'à moitié vide pour l'instant. Sûrement parce qu'il s'en était déjà enfilé une entière quelques minutes avant. L'alcool lui avait brûlé le gosier mais l'ivresse tardait à venir. Il devenait de plus en plus résistant.

Fait chier.

Dean s'enfila une nouvelle gorgée. La douleur restait ancrée dans sa poitrine, pulsant à chaque battement de cœur, lui donnant la nausée, le rendant malade de tristesse.

Il savait Castiel derrière la porte.

Il lui avait demandé de le laisser seul et l'ange, au lieu de simplement partir ailleurs, s'était installé à côté du battant de bois. Dean l'avait entendu faire, l'avait entendu s'asseoir à même le sol.

Du gâchis. Tout n'était que pur gâchis. Les anges, les démons, Sam, Castiel... Il avait éjecté Castiel pour garder Sam et il avait perdu les deux du même coup.

Échec et mat.

La bouteille fut vidée en trois lampées.

Dean hésita à la balancer contre un mur pour évacuer la frustration mais la lassitude l'emporta sur la colère. Il posa sagement la bouteille au sol et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait même pas le cerveau embrouillé. Malgré l'alcool, ses sens étaient toujours aussi aiguisés et il pouvait entendre Castiel bouger et respirer derrière la porte.

Respirer, comme un mortel, s'agiter comme un humain.

Un ange déchu dont il était en partie, si ce n'était totalement, responsable de la déchéance. Et pourtant Castiel était resté près de lui, le collant aux basques, voulant à tout prix se rendre utile, jusqu'au point de non-retour et à l'humanité... Et même là, l'ange avait voulu rester à ses côtés, loyal en tout circonstance.

Dean se releva soudainement et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva Castiel assis par terre, une jambe tendue l'autre repliée, son manteau étalé autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Castiel pencha la tête. Castiel avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes d'étonnement. Castiel avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleus remplis de confiance.

\- Je t'ai insulté, je t'ai abandonné à la sortie du purgatoire et face à Naomie. Je t'ai jeté dehors au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi ! Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Pourquoi ! Tu devrais me haïr et ne plus vouloir voir ma sale tronche ! Pourquoi Castiel ?

\- Ton visage n'est pas sale.

Dean se figea. Il les sentait, ses nerfs tendus comme les cordes d'une harpe, prêt à céder.

Parce que c'était Castiel, toujours le même. Il avait chuté, était mort, avait combattu pour ses convictions, contre sa famille, avec les Winchester, mais il était toujours intrinsèquement le même. Il avait à peine changé depuis le tout début. Il avait juste ouvert les yeux et choisi un autre camp.

Dean se laissa tomber à ses cotés, les mains tremblantes sous la pression de ses nerfs à vif.

\- J'aurais presque envie que tu me remettes une droite, comme cette fois-là, murmura Dean.

La douleur le prit immédiatement par surprise, tout comme la force du poing quand celui-ci rencontra son visage. Le chasseur tourna la tête et regarda Castiel avec des yeux ahuris, une main pressée sur sa joue douloureuse.

Le con avait l'air content de l'avoir frappé en plus !

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Bizarrement, je crois que oui, déglutit un Dean ahuri. Ça fait mal quand même...

Castiel leva une main vers lui et prit en coupe son menton entre ses doigts. Du pouce, il effaça un filet de sang qui coulait depuis sa lèvre tranchée par ses incisives.

\- Pas besoin d'un autre alors ? demanda-t-il en lâchant son menton.

\- Non ça ira Cas' ! répondit rapidement Dean

\- Parce que je peux recommencer.

\- Vraiment non !

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel avec tout de même une légère déception.

Dean fut emporté par un éclat de rire devant sa petite moue boudeuse.

\- T'es pas croyable tu sais ! Et je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu me supportes encore...

\- Vraiment ? demanda Castiel, le visage perplexe.

\- Vraiment.

\- Oh. Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Bah non. Là je nage dans le flou !

\- Pourtant c'est évident.

\- Pas pour moi.

\- C'est parce que tu es mon ami, expliqua Castiel avec un sourire éblouissant. Pas toi ?

\- Si...

Dean laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel, fatigué, la pommette douloureuse, mais avec les idées plus claires. Il passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux de l'ange en remerciement. Ils sourirent.

000

Sam était toujours dans la cuisine. Il ne cessait de penser à sa situation, à ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Au discours de Gabriel. A celui de son frère. Il frappa le mur de son poing, son front reposant contre son bras, ses yeux rivés sur le plâtre lézardé.

Rien de toute ça ne lui plaisait.

Il avait un ange en lui qu'il n'avait pas réellement invité, pas de son plein gré en tout cas. Son frère l'avait sauvé en échange de sa liberté d'agir et de décider. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Et pourtant...

Pourtant il se souvenait de sa fuite en avant pour sauver son frère après qu'il ait été électrocuté. Il se souvenait avoir voulu le sauver envers et contre tout, contre l'avis de son frère aussi. Tout comme il avait tout fait pour essayer de le sauver de ce pacte qui lui donnait un an à vivre, alors que Dean lui-même avait accepté son sort. Ses recherches pour le ramener à la vie, les propositions de pacte faites aux démons des carrefours pour qu'on lui rende son frère. Des propositions de plus en plus désespérées. A la fin il ne demandait plus un an, plus un mois, plus une semaine, même plus une heure. Il était prêt à signer n'importe quel contrat de n'importe quel démon pour ressusciter Dean. Aucun n'avait accepté.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait quand son frère avait été emprisonné au purgatoire ? Pourquoi avait-il pris comme un soulagement le suicide évident que promettait la tablette des anges ? N'importe quel idiot- ce qu'il n'était pas – pouvait deviner qu'un sort pareil, qui lie une personne à des épreuves en le rendant toujours plus malade, ne pouvait se solder que d'une seule et unique façon : la mort. Dean et lui l'avaient tout de suite su, sans jamais oser le dire à voix haute. Sam s'était préparé à mourir pour sa cause à mesure que les jours passaient et que le sort le détruisait de l'intérieur. Et malgré tout, au dernier moment il avait renoncé, à cause de son frère, des larmes de celui-ci, de l'espoir qu'il lui apportait.

L'espoir.

Voila ce qu'il avait laissé à la merci de Michel et Lucifer. Ce n'était pas son cœur mais l'espoir qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui. C'était ce qui l'avait fait changer.

Il y avait eu trop.

Trop de morts, de déceptions, de désillusions. Jess, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, son père, son frère tant de fois... Il y avait eu les gens qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver, les anges si éloignés de ce qu'il croyait, la défection de ce Dieu en qui il avait cru. Il y avait eu les blessures, les mensonges, les trahisons. L'impression d'être piétiné, broyé par son destin et ne plus savoir quand pleurer parce que trop de larmes avaient déjà été versées. Il avait vu le monde tourner trop vite, plonger toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres aidé par ses mains tâchées de sang.

Tout s'écroulait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et un long voile noire avait recouvert sa vision. Alors il avait simplement arrêté. Il avait cessé de lutter. Il avait laissé larmes et pleurs au placard, rangé l'espoir dans le tiroir à chaussette et plié ses bons sentiments pour les stocker dans le grenier de sa vie.

Il avait voulu mourir, abandonner, ne plus avoir à répondre de rien. L'avenir lui avait paru sombre, sans espoir de fin heureuse ou même de fin tout court. Il n'avait plus vu que les ténèbres et la mort, le long du chemin et au bout du parcours.

« Je ne peux supporter l'idée que mon petit frère préfère se suicider plutôt que de vivre ! »

« Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être mort. Un peu comme Raphaël, sauf que lui est bel et bien décédé. Fini les grands frères, plus personne ! »

« Tu m'arraches le cœur »

« Ne tue pas Gadreel. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, lui compris, il n'est pas responsable de tous les malheurs de l'univers »

Ces paroles emplissaient brutalement l'esprit de Sam, le forçait à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, ni le seul à avoir un destin pourri. Dean avait vu les mêmes horreurs que lui, vécu les mêmes épreuves, Gabriel avait perdu des êtres chers et vu le pire se dérouler sous ses yeux. Castiel aussi. De même que celui qu'il abritait en lui apparemment. Que Kevin. De même que beaucoup d'autres gens. Mais lui faisait partie de ceux qui avaient baissé les bras.

Sam se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

« Tu veux mourir en lâche, et ça je ne l'accepte pas ! »

Les genoux collés à son torse, il sentit les larmes coulées. Flot libérateur.

« Tu pouvais et peux encore tout faire y compris être heureux »

Son grand corps était agité de soubresaut alors qu'il sanglotait et gémissait comme un petit garçon, misérable et seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Il pleura longuement, sans aucune retenue. Il pleura sur son sort, sur Jess, sur tous ses amis morts et sur tout le mal que ça lui avait fait. Il pleura sur toutes les trahisons et les mensonges entre lui et son frère. Il pleura sur leur lien qui s'était effiloché pour n'être plus que de l'épaisseur d'un cheveu, celui de la génétique. Il pleura sur cette vie qu'il n'avait pas voulue, qu'il fuyait, mais qui le rattrapait, inlassablement.

Sam pleura, faisant enfin son deuil toutes les pires choses qui avaient pu lui arriver, de son enfermement dans la cage à ses peines de cœur en passant par ses regrets pour les personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Sam avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans ses larmes, de se noyer. La tristesse l'engloutissait, dévastant tout sur son passage comme un raz-de-marée. Il était ballotté de sanglots en hoquets, les vagues successives de pleur le projetant sur les falaises acérées de sa tristesse. Il ne respirait que par a-coup, un mince filet d'air traversant ses lèvres entre deux noyades dans son océan de peine.

Mais les tempêtes sont le prélude au calme.

Quand ce fut fini, que la mer de ses pensées redevint d'huile, Sam reprit une forte inspiration, une goulée d'air après des années d'apnée. Depuis sa sortie de la cage. Il la vécut comme un renouveau, une renaissance.

Il se sentait vide de tout. Il avait mal à la gorge, à la tête, aux épaules, mais il reprenait vie. La lumière était de nouveau là, plus éblouissante que jamais, brillante comme après une pluie de printemps. L'air qu'il respirait était frais comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des années et les sons revenaient enfin dans leur totalité à ses oreilles.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert sur cette planète même si ses épreuves avaient été à la hauteur de son destin. Il lui restait Dean, son frère. Il y aurait toujours Dean. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonné, seul face aux anges et aux démons. Ils étaient une équipe, la meilleure, la plus puissante, la plus imprévisible, la plus dangereuse aussi.

Il y avait Dean. Il y avait Kevin. Charlie aussi. Castiel était revenu. Garth faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

La vie et l'espoir existaient.

Dans son esprit, des pousses fleurirent au bord du chemin de sa vie.

Tout n'était pas désespéré.

000

Les frères et les anges étaient réunis dans la salle de la carte. Sam avait encore les yeux et les joues rouges, la moitié du visage de Dean avait doublé de volume et des paquets de pop-corn étaient disposés sur la table. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, du classique au beurre à ceux au piment, ceux enrobés de chocolat, ceux sucrés et même des spéciales mélangés à des pralines croustillantes.

Les regards déconcertés, dépités ou simplement fatigués de Sam, Dean et Castiel se tournèrent vers Gabriel.

\- Juste au cas où, dit celui-ci en picorant déjà dans les boites en cartons.

Sam soupira et se tourna vers son frère, mal à l'aise.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec ta joue ? demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

\- Quelqu'un m'a remis les idées en place, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules. Violent mais efficace.

Sam se frotta le visage de fatigue, grimaçant que ses mains touchèrent ses joues et ses yeux sensibles.

\- Tu comptes renvoyer Gadreel ? l'interrogea Dean sans détour.

\- Dean je... Je ne veux plus mourir, je veux être soigné, soupira Sam avec lassitude. Je veux réessayer d'être vivant, peut-être même heureux et... Et qu'on recommence tous les deux. Peut-être pas exactement comme avant, je ne suis plus un gosse qu'il faut materner mais...

\- Mais tu ES mon petit frère Sammy, riposta immédiatement Dean. Je serai toujours sur ton dos d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sam grimaça mais préféra ne rien ajouter... Pour le moment.

\- Mais je ne veux plus de lui en... En moi, marmonna-t-il avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le pauvre Gaga ? s'offusqua Gabriel.

\- Il s'est caché de moi pendant trop longtemps. Il a pris le contrôle de mon corps à plusieurs reprises et a effacé ma mémoire au moins autant de fois, le tout sans mon autorisation. Je ne veux pas me suicider mais... Pas lui.

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on arrange ça ? s'exaspéra Dean. En dehors de lui, tous les autres anges veulent notre mort et sans lui, dans moins d'un mois l'intérieur de ton corps ressemblera à du chili con carne trop cuit !

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait ça, à toi de trouver une solution, grand frère, répliqua Sam avec un sourire sardonique.

Dean regarda furieusement son frère. Celui-ci lui rendit calmement son regard, bras croisés et clairement déterminé à ne rien lâcher de moins ou de plus.

\- Du calme les enfants. J'ai peut-être une idée, sourit Gabriel avec malice.

000

\- Waow ! C'est le bordel là-dedans ! Je te croyais plus organisé, Gigantor !

\- Ne fouille pas, Gabriel!

\- Je fouille pas, je me renseigne. Impressionnant ce mur ! Il y a quoi derrière ?

\- N'y touche pas !

\- Tiens, et c'est quoi ça ?

\- Gabriel !

\- Qui aurait pu croire que la dentelle t'allait si bien ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté...

\- Oh ça va, y a pire que moi comme colocataire ! Deano a intérêt à bien conserver mon corps au frais par contre. J'y tiens.

\- Dieu merci, je peux toujours t'éjecter de ma tête si tu abuses !

\- Tu te souviens pas ? Les archanges fonctionnent un peu différemment. T'imagines si nos vaisseaux pouvaient nous éjecter à l'envi ? La honte ! Et puis c'est pas pratique pour mener une apocalypse. Sans compter que c'est pas Papa qui va te venir en aide sur ce coup, il est parti, tu te souviens ? Je pense qu'il doit pécher à la mouche, pénard, dans un coin de l'univers...

\- Gabriel !

.

Fin

.

Je suis contente, j'ai même pu caser mon coup de gueule sur Sam qui veut se suicider (il l'aurait fait deux épisodes plus tôt j'aurais rien dit), caser le retour de Gaby et rabibocher Dean et Castiel ! :D

J'espère que ce deuxième et dernier chapitre vous aura plu )


End file.
